The Gibson D. Lewis Health Science Library of the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC) proposes to serve as the Regional Medical Library for the National Network of Libraries of Medicine?s (NN/LM) South Central Region. The Regional Medical Library (RML) of the South Central Region (SCR) will serve health providers, public health professionals, researchers, community-based organizations, libraries and the general public within the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. Outreach programs, educational sessions, and funding opportunities will be made available throughout the region. The primary goal of the RML will be to offer programing, services, and resources that increase access to authoritative health information and help to create solutions for healthier communities across the South Central Region. Outreach programming and services will be offered to train the public, health professionals, the public health workforce and others in locating and utilizing quality health information. The RML will provide education, funding and collaborative programming to cascade the services of the National Library of Medicine to the South Central Region. Additionally, the RML will partner with agencies that target underserved and under-connected populations to offer programs that increase access to information. The RML will ensure the relevancy of programs by assessing the needs of our audiences and obtaining feedback from program participants.